


Glitches

by me_a_fat_bee



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_a_fat_bee/pseuds/me_a_fat_bee
Summary: As the quiet, half digital Titan you spend your days listening to music, cleaning, baking, and beating Beast Boy at video games. What happens when Starfire exposes your crush on Robin, and tells him to surprise you





	1. The Beginning

"Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx, are HIVE Academy's best students this year." " Proving their worth against machines and robots is simple, for them to serve me they must complete a final task. Destroy the Teen Titans." " Anything you wish Mister Slade"

Glancing around the tower you were revolted to say the least, the kitchen was full of pots with god only knows what burnt on them, the common area had a layer of trash on the floor, drinks scattered across the coffee table. The couch, which was currently being held in the air by a pissed Cyborg, had popcorn bags and candy boxes strewn across it. "I'm not sure I'll ever get over how messy the other titans are", you mumbled quietly to yourself and began to tidy up. Groaning you went and grabbed a few trash bags " UHG, guys this is just gross, I S-shoul-D No-T Be F-in-DinG PU-Dd-leS Of S-o-Da" you yelled in your glitching voice. Neither Beast-Boy nor Cyborg gave you any acknowledgement, until Raven stepped in interrupting their yelling match " (y/n), you were saying er rather yelling?", "Thank you, now, I S-shoul-D No-T Be F-in-DinG PU-Dd-leS Of S-o-Da! It's really easy guys the towels are right in the kitchen. Which reminds me if I go in there in an hour and it's not C-Le-aN I W-I-lL N-Ot Make An-Y Sw-eeTs foR As Long As IT Tak-es for It to GeT Cle-an. Got it? Good." You smiled in triumph as they began to scramble when StarFire appeared " Friend (y/n) why do you yell at Beast Boy and Cyborg?" Raven answered before you could " because Star they make giant messes and expect (y/n) here to go in the kitchen and clean up only to have treats demanded from her, honestly I'm surprised all she does is yell." You ran a hand through your (s/l) (f/c) hair. "yep basically", "uh, how did you get those two to clean the kitchen?" Robin asks only now appearing from his room. " Friend (y/n) has threatened to not make treats if the kitchen is not clean in one hour." You then returned to picking up the layer of trash from the floor. "Hey, let's go out for pizza, no-one has gone grocery shopping. So (y/n) can you give Beast Boy and Cyborg reprieve until we get back?" Robin asks quietly, hoping to not be on the receiving end of the yelling.

It was a warm afternoon and you sat in the outdoor section of the team's favorite pizza spot. Its seemed like you might actually get through a meal without an argument until Cyborg demanded the 'Meat-Lover's Delight' and Beast Boy, a well-known vegetarian, objected. Sighing you rested your head on Starfire's shoulder, she in turn patted your head. You smiled and watched Robin attempt to calm the two friends, until a small cry was heard. "Star did you hear that?" you questioned quickly before dashing to the edge of the terrace. The sight before your eyes both frightened you and set shots of adrenaline into your veins. You shouted to your friends "Hey Dumbbells give me a hand" before jumping over the edge, knowing that the fall would hardly wound you and your technological genes would heal you almost instantly. You heard the others land around you but you were only focused on the bus rolling down the hill straight for a child carriage. "Titans Go!" Shouted Robin and everyone zipped into formation. You used your Glitch ability to transport to the carriage while Cyborg and Raven stopped the bus. "Hey, don't busses usually have drivers?" You heard a confused cyborg and an equally confused Robin replied "Don't carriages usually have babies in them?" the teddy bear in Robin's hands answered "Are you guys usually this stupid?", "What the Shit?!?!" Robin yelled and the bear began too static.  
What appeared to be a mutated male lifted the bus and crushed Cyborg and Raven beneath it, while the bear shocked the others and sent them flying across the road, a rather petite young woman and a small child stood where the others were. Being the only one far enough away from both incidents You were the only Titan still standing and was the only one able to get a full reading on the attackers, Young boy ten or so equipped with more deadly and height improving gadgets, young woman radiated dark energy and wore platform shoes. A weakness? Mutated male 95% muscle and spoke little, too large to move and turn quickly. Thanks to your video game abilities, you now had any information permanently stored in your head. You saw Robin, Star, and Beast Boy recover from their fall as well as Cyborg's laser lift the bus. The boy giggled and spoke "That was too easy, what a bunch of Cludgeheads. You guys wanna get pizza?" "This isn't over" Robin spoke up, Cyborg adding in "We're just getting started" "Who are these guys?" Beast Boy asked to no one in particular. "We are The HIVE" stated the boy "your worst nightmare" stated the male "and this is attack pattern alpha" the woman said, before the boy began to shoot laser discs. The woman in turn went to take on Raven, the male and Cyborg tussled for an advantage. Seeing another round of discs, you jumped in front of your comrades whom were still recovering from the first round. You were hit by multiple discs and realizing they caused your half digital body little harm, you walked up to the boy whose back pack had sprouted spider like legs. Confusing him by not being injured he continued to fire on you leaving your mates time to recover from their fall. He ceased fire and went to help the male, you glitched in front of Cyborg seconds too late and were only able to see he had a rocket attached to his back and StarFire flying after him. The female of the group was in a constant power struggle with Raven, neither of them gaining any ground. The male, who spoke in third person allowing you to learn his name 'Mammoth', picked up elephant Beast Boy and threw him up in the air. The boy shot two more discs at Beast Boy and Raven, which sent them flying back. You glitched and made sure they weren't hurt before returning to Robin's side. The boy aimed not at Robin but the ground and the female send waves of her power across the cracked ground, followed by Mammoth jumping and slamming the ground. You could feel the ground cracking and you attempted to grab robin to glitch away, but he'd moved out of reach and a thick cloud of dust made sight impossible. You glitched at the exact moment the ground crumbled. You watched your friend topple into a dark abyss. You'd used all your power and were unable to remain awake, Beast boy and Raven ran up to the hole just as you fell. You landed not so gracefully on top of Beast Boy and remained cogent enough only to apologize, before losing consciousness.  
You awoke in the what appeared to be the first floor of the tower. You sat up and saw Raven healing Beast Boy's thigh injury. "Uhg, what happened? Did you find Robin?" they both solemnly shook their heads and Raven slipped Robin's belt out of her cloak. "It's all we could find" You'd been crushing on Robin for a while now so hearing this news sent you into a stunned silence. When Star and Cyborg appeared in the doorway you could do nothing but stare with sad eyes. StarFire knew of your crush on the team leader so her first reaction was to comfort you. This did confuse the others, but when any of them tried to ask, Star shushed them. Beast Boy, trying to be brave, stood up and assured everyone that surely Robin would come knocking on the door any minute. At the end of those word a loud bang was heard and another dented the door, a third and the door came flying down. "Aw-E H-El-L N-o" was all you stuttered out before glitching in front of the Mammoth and landing him one right to the nose before all hell broke loose. Cyborg immediately came to your aid while Raven and Star took on the female and Beast Boy went after the child. You repeatedly struck the Mammoth in the face, stomach, and a few places that would be considered unsportsmanlike. Glitching around him and laughing in triumph before he broke free of Cyborg's tight bond. He kicked you out the door and into the ocean surrounding the island. You were quickly followed by Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Star. You swam back to shore and coughed out water. Cyborg, you noticed, had lost an arm which meant good news for you guys. He went and began to work on his, likely damaged, wirings. Star approached and offered her help only to be yelled at, 'nope times a million' you thought to yourself and approached Cyborg. "Hey Cy?" You asked in a quiet glitched voice. "What?" he growled out at you. To which you thumped him. "Hey man what the hell?"" Don't be a jerk, anyways doesn't your arm have, like, a camera in it?" "Yeah, so?" "Don't 'yeah, so' me I know you can still control it and if we're lucky we'll catch their names too." He sighed but was able to pull up a screen featuring a first person view of the tower.  
You were able to catch their names Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth, before you heard whispering behind you. "Hey guys what's going on back there.?" "Nothing" purred a familiar voice as two arms wrapped around your waist and StarFire giggled. Your face flushed a deep red and the only sounds you managed to make were strangled, glitched mumbles. "R-Robin?" You inquired quietly. "The one and only" Your blushed darker and realized you were still bent over Cyborg's shoulder. Which is okay except when your jeans get soaked and hang rather low on your thin waist and today is the day you chose skinny jeans. You attempted to stand upright, but Robin's strong frame kept you down. "There's the control panel, overriding the system should allow us to get back in the tower." He spoke with his face angled at such a way as to arouse you and leave Cyborg alone. You glitched out of Robin's arms and pulled Star aside. She giggled "I think that was a very good surprise" you cleared your throat and whispered to her "that was really sweet of you and now I don't have to tell him how I feel but next time let's not do that when I'm helping someone else in such a way it requires me to be bent over" "oh okay but look what your bent overness caused" she gasped and giggled, blush appearing on her face. You glanced over at him. A blush on his face as you raked your eyes down his body to see your handy work. You blushed a lovely crimson and looked over at Star again. She smiled and gave a thumbs up.

You walked over to him and whispered to him quickly as Star distracted the others for a moment. "let's finish this in your room after we get back our tower" He released a strangled groan and excused himself for a moment. When he returned he told us of his plan.  
StarFire zipped into the tower nothing more than a flash of green, quickly grabbing Mammoth and dumping him on the roof. Next was Raven, using her black magic teleportation she grabbed Jinx and pulled her up through the ceiling. Last was your job, nab the leader of the crew. You teleported into the tower and checked each floor before arriving at the top. The confused boy didn't notice you until you hooked your arms under his and teleported to the roof, dropping him amongst his comrades.

The group scrambled to their feet and Jinx barked out Attack Pattern Alpha. Just as Robin had predicted they were going to use the same move from earlier. This also meant they'd be splitting up allowing for easy fights. Jinx dove for cover from Cyborg's beam gun only to land on you. You glitched her beneath the unfinished beams they were using to change the T tower into an H. Beast Boy then pounced her and dodged her jinx attacks and jumped out of the way when the beams collapsed, leaving an immobile Jinx behind. You then went to Cyborg's aid. Mammoth had gained the advantage and Cy needed that back. Using your glitch, you hopped around to disorient him before landing a hit between the legs and a final hit to the throat resulted in a K.O. Robin, Raven, and Star were being hit by multiple rounds of discs with no break. You walked toward the smaller male and got hit by many discs, most leaving just scratches, but these orange ones were new. They left substantial gashes, but they healed quickly enough. The boy screamed in surprised, after firing a final purple disc Cyborg was able to disarm the boy by snapping and bending the legs of his suit and hitting his bag with electricity. That was all fine and good but the purple disc shattered in midair and once again left substantial gashes, but these didn't heal like the others and were bleeding quite a bit. He was tossed aside and, clearly annoyed, pulled out his phone and said "screw this, I'm calling Slade" Robin unaware of your injuries grabs the boy by the collar.

"Who is Slade?" is the last thing you hear before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally I wasn't going to include lemons in this story just because it doesn't seem like that's a thing that should be done, but honestly it just kind of fits after the scene in the last chapter. It may or may not be in this chapter. Another important point, I've always felt like the Teen Titans were at least 18 so some activities that you need to be 18 for are perfectly legal. I dunno. And if the story has a good response then I can make stories with other Titans if that's something you guys want. I'm also starting a request book, all you have to do is message me your request with as much detail as possible or give me a prompt or pairing and I'll work my author magic. You can message me on instagram @me.a.fat.bee -Lots of love- Admin-Chan

You awoke in a room unfamiliar to you, looking around all you could make out was a figure lying beside you. Groaning you reached up to your pounding head. "Shit man where's the Advil?" you spoke quietly and reached over to the figure next to you. The figure jolted and let out a cry before sitting up. "Oh sorry" you said quickly and withdrew your hand. You reached up to rub your eyes only to let out a yelp, being met with a terrible pain shooting down your wrist at any pressure. The figure beside you reached up and turned on a lamp which cast a shadow across his face, you were still able to see him. "R-Robin?" "Hey lovely" "God don't make me blush, its painful" He chuckled and gently ran his hand across your cheek. You grimaced, but leaned into his gentle touch. "Jeez, what happened?" "Gizmo's latest disc, it did some pretty serious damage to you. It shattered midair so you were unable to dodge, but Cyborg said his other discs had no effect on you so you continued to distract him while Cyborg finished him." "it feels like I was hit by a truck" He chuckled again and helped you to your feet. "let's go get you some painkillers and an icepack" You only groaned in response as you left your warm cocoon and traveled through the bright halls.  
Everyone else sat on the couch waiting patiently for you to allow them to hug you. Star was the first, not waiting for a go ahead and enveloped you in a hug so powerful it sent your frail body to the floor. "You are Okay Friend (y/n)!" The others followed suit and hugged you tightly. Starfire made it rather impossible to get up as she refused to let go, Cyborg was eventually able to detach her from your leg so you could stumble into the kitchen where a smiling Robin stood. He held bandages in one hand and painkillers in the other. He motioned for you to sit down and you obeyed, gently lowering your body onto the stool. You only now realized you were only wearing a pair of boxers and an ill-fitting tank top, neither of which belong to you. You blushed lightly as Robin went to change your bandages, starting with one on your left calf and moving up. Your thighs were littered with smaller bandages that seemed intact, and a single large wrapping with the blood pattern of a large gash. Robin began expertly cutting the bandage off and cleaning the area with antiseptic you hissed at the feeling, but allowed him to continue. "W-wait that needs stitches" you said quietly, your medical training showing. "help me to my room, I've got proper supplies in there"

He sighed, but picked you up bridal style and carried you to your room and laid you on your bed. "Over there, under my desk, is a large tool box like thing bring it here" He obeyed and brought it to you. "Okay now, see that small folding table, open it up next to me" You removed the needle, thread, and better bandages from the box. You motioned for Robin to place the antiseptic on the table. You thoroughly dowsed a rag in the antiseptic and pressed it against the wound to clear the fresh blood, then gently poured the wash straight onto the wound. You yelled in pain, but continued until the area was completely clean. Next you threaded the needle and began to stich, before you could begin Robin stopped you "are you going to stitch yourself up?" you smiled and responded in as smart ass of a tone as possible "oh I'm sorry I forgot you were the one with surgical training." He smiled and shook his head "fine then Doctor (y/n)" You gently pushed the needle through the tender skin of your thigh repeatedly until the entire gash was closed. Robin then stepped it and dapped the area with a warm washcloth and placed the sterile bandage over it, secured it with medical tape, and wrapped the area up in a fresh compression bandage. Sighing you allowed him to change the rest of the bandages on your less serious injuries. When he was done you packed up your kit and he placed everything back.  
His strong arms enveloped you in a hug before carrying you back to the common area still only in boxers and a tank top, which you were now pretty certain belonged to him. You looked around and took in how clean the place was. "this is amazing, when I said I wanted everything clean I didn't expect you to scrub the walls and, oh my gosh, the kitchen is spotless. You limped into the tidy room and let out a squeal of happiness. Robin, who had been following you, in case you fell, chuckled and came up behind you. He went to place a chaste kiss on your cheek and you, clever as ever, turned your head at the right moment so as to catch his lips. He pulled back in surprise, but leaned back in for a proper kiss. "Hey! Get a room!" Beast Boy shouted "Hey! It's just a kiss, don't be a jerk" you responded yelling as well. He stuck his tongue out at you and you shot him a warning glare "just because I'm hurt does not mean I won't beat yo' ass" you stated flatly. He only rolled his eyes, just to mess with him you glitched in front of him and scared the crap out of him. You laughed hysterically, almost falling over, until Robin came and scooped you up in his arms.  
He placed you on the couch next to him and you curled up like a cat would. This of course sent Star into a frenzy about cats and you used your video game genes to sprout cat ears. You glanced up to see Robin blushing heavily and Starfire still yelling about cuteness. You yawned and let the yelling fade away. Your nap was short lived of course, as Robin shook you awake you were only able to catch snips of what he was saying. "come on"," breathe" your eyes shot open and you attempted to sit up. "uhg, what the hell?" "(y/n)! you're okay! You weren't breathing, I was so scared" You chuckled "oh dear, that's happens sometimes when I'm asleep, completely normal for a person whose half digital" and once again you were the subject of another team hug. "What's with you guys, I was only out for a day when I came out of Robin's room and only a few minutes just now" Everyone shifted uncomfortably "Friend (y/n) you were out for a week", "W-what n-no way" Everyone nodded and looked down. You sighed and glitched outside, quickly grabbing a cigarette and lighting it. You were only able to get in a few puffs before you were interrupted by a quiet voice "I thought you quit" "O-oh Robin, yeah I did for a while. In fact, just started again about 2 minutes ago." You chuckled at his disapproving look, until he decided to implement the garden hose as a means to put out the cigarette. Thoroughly soaked you shook your head and growled. He laughed knowing you couldn't lunge at him because of your injury, you smirked in return and glitched on his bed and using his blanket to dry off. It took him a while to get to his room and by then you had dried off sufficiently and were now topless rummaging through his drawers. He snuck up behind you and ran cold fingers down your back "that drawer is for pants, in case you hadn't noticed the top one is for shirts." You blushed darkly and grabbed a shirt and slipped it over your bare skin "Hey uh where are my clothes that I was wearing during the fight? And who changed my clothes afterwards" "I did, your shirt was pretty cut up and so were your jeans so I gave them to Star and your panties and bra are in your room." You blushed and glitched to your room. 'oh geez I can't believe he saw me naked, let alone the fact that he's the one who changed my clothes. Wait a minute my diary! I keep in in my underwear drawer!' you quickly limped over to the drawer the try and find it when Robin's voice interrupted "looking for this?" he asked and chuckled. "You know we can make some of these fantasies true, just as soon as your leg gets better." You cleared your throat and blushed a dark crimson 'oh shit, this is so embarrassing' "normally I don't read diaries, but when you were out I presumed there may have been a cure or something in it, and while I didn't find a cure, I did find many of pages of something lovely." He spoke in a low voice walking towards you with long strides. You turned back around fishing in your drawer for some panties, but opted out of a bra. His hands traced the curves of your abs and ran up your sides. You shivered and leaned back into his chest, humming in happiness. He released your sides and watched you dress. "Now then why is my bed all wet?" giggling you responded "bed? No I used a very nice fluffy towel to dry off" "that's a lie young lady" 'oh shit, man this isn't fair' "R-robin? Come on don't do this not until I'm better, please, don't unlock my wild side if you're going to tell it no." "fine, but judging by that reaction the next few days are going to be fun"


	3. Chapter 3

You sat in one of the Ferris wheel's car, panicking slightly at the height, completely unable to enjoy the fireworks show. It was one of those larger cars so the whole team was able to fit in it. You clung desperately to Robin, utterly terrified. "(y/n) if you're afraid of heights why'd you agree to go on the wheel?" Raven asked flatly "It was a childhood fear, I figured I'd gotten over it" Robin sighed and pet your head with his free hand; your, still present, cat ears twitching. Suddenly a large pink octopus like creature swept by and grabbed Starfire. Your fear for your friend trumped your fear of heights and you teleported to the ground the others following you down. You attempted to use your bionic-like eyesight to get a reading on the thing, but it was unlike anything your systems had ever seen. You followed the odd sight to the pier where Starfire had broken free of its bonds and was flying towards you with the pink thing on her heels. Seconds later she crashed into you and you rolled the two of you over. Still injured and unable to get up you used your body to block the thing's sight of Star. Robin used this opportunity to jump on the creature and rip out its. Wiring? And toss it into the ocean. "It was a probe" he stated while helping you to your feet.  
Starfire was up to her usual chatter while you all made your way back to the tower. Once you arrived though and the adrenaline wore off; your thigh began to hurt quite a bit, so leaning over to Robin you whispered "hey my thigh is killing me, wanna distract me for a while?" He choked a bit and nodded. Smirking, you stepped out of the elevator and Star flew in front of you finishing her story, but she slowly slid into silence noticing that everyone's attention wasn't on her but on someone behind her. She turned and squealed in excitement "Sister, so nice to see you!" she hugged her and, grimacing, the sister returned the hug. "fellow Titans, this is my older sister Blackfire" the girl stated each titan's name and said at least one thing to them as if she were buttering them up. She spent extra time on Robin which made Star visibly more annoyed. 'Star is the best' almost as if she read your mind star slinked up to you and hastily spoke "I am sorry that she is doing that, I told her of a relationship in the team and only told her of the Robin half. I suppose she thinks it's making me mad not you" "hey don't worry about it, all is good" Blackfire approached you and you looked her up and down. "hey look we're twinsies! Same shoes same mind!" she shouted obnoxiously. She went to grab your hand, to which responded by glitching away. "not one for touching, huh?" You only growled and went to grab fresh bandages and some painkillers.  
Star helped you change the bandages while the others were enthralled by Blackfire's stories.   
You stood and went to see if you could drag Robin away, he wouldn't budge. So as Blackfire zeroed in on you attempting to make you like her; you responded to her stories with a bored look. You limped to your room and turned on your speakers, blasting Fall Out Boy's Just One Yesterday.  
You heard a knock at your door and in response turned up the volume, another knock was heard before the door opened and Blackfire walked in. You growled and without a word drug her out of your room, down the hall, and into the common area. "why did you drag me out here?" "I need a witness. Come into my room uninvited again and I'll lock you in a video game permanently. Got it?" You quietly returned to your room and turned the volume up to max before singing along. "I thought of angels choking on their halos, get them drunk on rose water, see how dirty I can get them pulling out their fragile teeth and clip their tiny wings, Anything you say can and will be held against you so only say my Name" You were interrupted by a pair of strong arms enveloping you and an all too familiar scent surrounding you.  
"You have a beautiful voice but I heard your thigh was hurting and you needed a distraction~"  
His voice came out low and he kissed your neck up and down revealing how needy he truly was. Chuckling you nodded and leaned your head to the side, allowing him better access to your sensitive neck. You could feel him smile against your neck before he nipped gently over and over until a sufficient red mark formed. He kissed the wound and spun you around, quickly pressing his lips against yours. You blushed immediately kissing back and running your hands under his skin tight shirt. The door slid open suddenly and you stopped the kiss to see who it was. "I thought I made myself clear, now tell me what's your favorite video game?" "aye man Star told me to come get you, she said dinner was ready." You huffed and closed the door before looking at Robin, eyes clouded. "I guess we'll just have to finish this later, although you may want looser pants" you said biting your lip and glancing down at the bulge in his tights. He chuckled "are you sure? I thought I'd leave it there to tease you through dinner." "Uhg, I forgot you read my diary" "long list of kinks ya got there by the way" You threw a pillow at him and bolted for the door. He laughed, scooped you up, and tossed you over his shoulder. "Unhand Me!" you shouted and banged your fists on his back. He walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. "put me the fuck down robin" and he obeyed dropping you into your chair.  
You'd completely forgotten about the large bruise appearing on your shoulder. "Yo! (y/n) what happened to your shoulder!" Cyborg shouted. "I did," Robin stated plainly as he placed a bowl in front of you. Starfire nudged you and winked, you, in return, chuckled and pushed her gently. "Ahem so Star what did you make for dinner tonight?" She giggled, "I made pasta in a vegetarian sauce Beast Boy taught me," Her sister snorted, but said nothing.  
You helped Star clean up the kitchen and she helped you put the leftovers away. "You know, Star your sister seems to look down on you," "She was always the better one" Star sullenly whispered. You twitched in irritation and sighed, hugging her tightly, you responded, "I think you're the best. Honestly your sister annoys the crap outta me, I mean who willing touches a stranger?" Star laughed, "Yeah she has always been the touchy type, and she gave me no warning about her visit so I couldn't warn her or you" "I don't mind It's her I don't like, I can't shake this bad feeling I get around her" You both sighed and walked into the common area, to see Beast Boy hitting on Raven, and Blackfire hitting on both Robin and Cyborg. You looked at Star and whispered in her ear "can I hurt her now?" Amazingly Star nodded and sat down to watch the events fold out.  
You approached the couch and growled at Blackfire, before settling comfortably into Robin's lap and leaning over to her, "If you don't back the fuck up off him I'll h-have Raven transport you to Pluto" Smiling sweetly you nuzzled Robin's neck, gaining a gasp. He moved his head to the side, understanding what you wanted to do. You quickly nipped at his neck, a mewl of pleasure escaping his mouth before you transported you two to his room.  
"That deserves a punishment" he growled out before pinning you to the bed  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I decided to pause the chapter here to go ahead and give a warning about the following scenes. Just as a general I don't do Vanilla unless specifically requested. Okay so if you don't want to read this skip down to where it says HERE.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You gasped, already feeling a blush creeping onto your face. He crashed his lips against yours in a desperate attempt to hold onto dominance. You kissed back equally as rough and rolled you both over to assert yourself as on top. The two of you, without breaking the kiss rolled back and forth trying to assert yourselves. Giving up, you no longer pushed back and allowed him to gently kiss down; across your jaw and to gently nip and kiss at your neck. He found multiple places that caused you to gasp or mewl and marked those spots with light hickeys. He returned to his first shoulder wound and kissed it gently. You tugged harshly on his shirt and subsequently his cape. He stepped back and decided to put on a show. He would pull his shirt up a few inches, allowing you a glimpse at his battle scarred stomach, then put it back down. Each time lifting the piece of cloth higher. As soon as the clothing was off you pushed him to the bed and kissed each scar from his chest down, paying close attention to ones along his pants line. He groaned and bucked his hips gently, removing his gloves and running his hands through your hair gently tugging. You mewled and made eye contact with him, sending a warning. He pulled again and you nipped the flesh above where his growing erection was. His hips bucked again and he ran his hand through your hair again. "(y/n), p-please" 'good god that's hot' is all you could say. You could feel the heat building in your underwear, but he teased you so it was your turn to tease. You ran your hands up his chest then down again, making him freeze. You slid your hands beneath the waistline and rubbed him from outside his boxers. He mewled and groaned as you slowed then sped up again. He sat up as you began to rub him properly, skin on skin. You rubbed up and down ten times then used your thumb against his sensitive tip, rubbing it in circles then swiping the pre-cum from the slit. He doubled over sweat now dripping down his face. "something wrong?" you asked still rubbing his tip teasingly. He could barely speak above a whisper and only nodded. You opted to relieve him of his pants and boxers, slowly so as to not hurt him.  
As soon as his boxers were gone he flipped you over, still breathing heavily, he spoke in a low, dangerous voice. "you're going to pay for that kitten" you gasped and ground against him, coaxing a low moan from his mouth. He quickly disrobed you and began his sweet torment, kissing down your neck and across your collar bone before traveling downward. Rubbing your sensitive mounds in circles and kissing around your nipples. You ran your hands through his hair, reveling at the softness. He licked both your nipples and tweaked them gently before latching his mouth to one and continuing to rub the other, soon switching sides and giving your other mound the same treatment. He kissed lower, across each rib and every scar that littered your body. Teasingly he ran the tip of his nose from your belly button to just above your panty line. He nuzzled in between your legs, teasing you. "Beg for my tongue kitten," you whimpered and looked away an even darker blush spreading across your features. He nuzzled again, pressing harder this time. You were unable to conceal the moan that followed. He must have enjoyed hearing that as he once again nuzzled between your legs. You bucked your hips hoping for any friction. "R-Robin! Plea-se," "please what?" Your breathing went ragged "please... please use your tongue on me" you looked away, embarrassed. He seemed satisfied with that and began to run his tongue up and down your pleasure spot, but outside your panties. You whimpered and bucked your hips again, he chuckled slightly, "impatient are we?" You had to admit it you enjoyed his teasing and didn't want it to stop yet. You shook your head "n-no please don't stop, I-I like it" You'd lost all dominance. He held eye contact and licked you again, slowly he ran his tongue bottom to top over and over, never once breaking eye contact. You moaned helplessly. He grabbed the waistband between his teeth and pulled them down before returning to your folds. He lazily traced his tongue around your clit, pulling a throaty groan from you. Your hands found their way into his hair again and harshly pulled. He moaned, you smirked and mumbled "I didn't know you were into that, I wonder what else you're hiding" your voice growing quieter with each word. He swiped his tongue across his lips and replied "oh lots of things, but your punishment isn't over" you groaned at those words and tried to press your legs together, needing friction. He grabbed your thighs, preventing you from closing your legs, and leaned back down returning to the sweet torment. Still avoiding your bundle of nerves with his tongue he brought one hand up to slowly stroke your folds. You could feel your clit throbbing in need as he continued, you whimpered "R-Robin p-please.... M-my c-lit" he stopped moving his fingers and looked up at you "I love hearing my name roll off your tongue like that" you gave him a pleading look as he began to stroke his fingers faster "Say it again" he commanded. "R-Robin, please," "louder" he demanded and began circling your clit again, "R-Robin!" You said nearing a yell. He slowly ran his tongue over the bundle and once again made eye contact with you. He began to move his tongue faster and faster until you could feel a coil in your abdomen, nearing your end you mewled out "R-Robin I'm g-gonna c-ome" his movements stopped almost immediately and you whined at the loss. "ah but my love I haven't even put a finger in you." You blushed and looked away, he smirked "or perhaps you want me to make you come many times? Shall we count how many? I'll leave a bite on your leg every time I get to taste your sweetness" you gasped, once again remembering he read your diary, and nodded "yes please, master" mumbling the last part and hoping her hadn't heard. He gasped at Master and growled lowly, almost animalistic, and you knew you'd been caught. He trailed sloppy kisses up your chest and leaned towards your ear. "If I'm Master, then you must be my slave... Kitten" said so lowly and hungrily that you could feel your clit throb again. You growled back "If you're my Master show me how powerful you are" His breath caught in his throat and he shuddered. He returned his attention to your clit, slowly rubbing it while he leaned over you. Watching you grab at the sheets and arch your back. You'd moan whenever he slid his fingers down your folds. This sweet torment was silent until he spoke up, leaning back to your ear. "I'm going to make you come over and over until you can't stand anymore." You felt the coil snap and you yelled out in ecstasy. Gasping for air as you saw stars, you felt him reposition his head between your legs. He waited patiently as you rode your orgasm out, not wanting to interrupt it. You panted and looked down at him and as soon as he saw you cogent he stuck his tongue out and began cleaning your folds. You leaned back whining and panting.  
His tongue soon came to a stop and you grabbed his hair, pulling him back up to you and kissing him harshly. He relaxed into the kiss and you flipped him over, he in return shook his head, "but what about counting my kitten? We might lose count if I don't mark it" you rolled your eyes but allowed him to flip you back over and bite your thigh harshly, then kiss it and suckle gently. When he was satisfied with the mark he kissed you again. Allowing you to flip him over again. You kissed his neck and found many places that made him gasp or mewl, you marked each spot with a bite and a kiss. You again kissed down his chest and ran your tongue across his abs. You jumped down and began kissing up his thighs, he sat up and gently pet your cat ears making you freeze. Curious he did it again and you let out a purr. He smiled and continued petting you. You felt the heat returning between your legs and let out a ragged breath. You bit his thigh harshly causing his to groan and lace his fingers into your hair. You licked the wound and gingerly grabbed his erection, slowly sliding your cold hands up and down his shaft. He panted and ran his fingers through your hair. You kissed the tip and began to take him into your mouth, flashing him an innocent look. He moaned and you could feel him twitching in your mouth, not being able to hold on anymore he released in your mouth. You looked up at him, making eye contact before swallowing his seed and kissing him. Forcing him to taste what was left on your lips, he pulled away "that was nice of you to share my sweet, but I think I prefer yours" You blushed heavily and once again relinquished control. He made you lay down on the shag carpet, rather than place you on the bed again, and began licking in between your folds and lapping at the juices that flowed out. He gently bit your clit and, as an apology, began to suckle on it. You whined out and bit your lip. He then returned to licking your folds and lapping at your juices. He continued licking, biting, and suckling until you couldn't hold back anymore, and once again you yelled out his name.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
HERE  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He crawled over you and grabbed your chin, kissing you gently.  
"My love, I hate to do, this but we must stop. Your wound still has yet to fully heal and I believe I've already made you pop a stitch"  
You weren't happy about it, but you agreed. He gingerly picked you up and carried to your room, setting up as he had days before. You removed your bandages and saw that he was correct, you'd popped three of the eleven stitches. You carefully cut and removed the remaining thread before cleaning the wound. Pouring the antiseptic on the tender flesh and hissing in pain. You threaded the needle and once again slid the needle through, creating twelve parallel bars of thread. Again you cleaned the wound before securing layers of gauze with tape, and wrapping the area in a compression bandage. He tidied the room and pulled covers around you before settling into the bed next to you and flipping the switch to the lamp. He pulled you to him and waited until you were sleeping peacefully to let his eyes drop and his mind to slip into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

You awoke with a start, gasping quietly, as you recovered from a nightmare. Robin still slept soundly next to you, his arms wrapped around your torso hugging you to his body. Taking a moment to enjoy his embrace you wriggled free of his arms. You slipped quietly from the room and the only sound in the house was the pitter patter of your bare feet on the floor. You checked on each of the titans. Raven slept soundlessly while quiet music played next to her bed, you smiled gently and closed her door. Beast Boy sprawled on his floor, only feet from his bed, snoring loudly. His game controller was still in his hands. His room it's usual mess, you stepped over piled clothes and pizza boxes before arriving at the teen. You smiled and tugged the remote from his hands. Saving the game you plugged in the controller. The game was done so you turned off the system and switched off the TV. You exited the room with a quiet chuckle and moved onto Cyborg's room.

You cracked open the door to find Cyborg awake and working. "(Y/N)?" You responded with opening the door and closing it back before smiling at the older male. "Hey Cy. What are you doing up?" Your voice barely above a whisper. The corners of his mouth perked up. " I could ask you the same" Your face flushed " I woke up and decided to check on you all, I do it most nights." His face softened. "You're like the mother here aren't you?" You blushed again. "Yeah I guess so, it's just I've already lost one family. I'm not gonna lose another." He sighed quietly at turned around " I'll let you get back to that I'm just working out some wiring issues." You smiled and exited soundlessly.

Your quiet steps approached Star's room. Exhaling you entered the room careful not to make any noise. She might freak out and attack. Star slept soundlessly, smiling in her sleep. Her pet, Silky, stared at you while you walked through Star's room. Her window was open and the wind blew peacefully through the room. Sighing you exited the room quietly and quickly as you had come.

Your steps echoed through the main room as you approached the kitchen. A midnight snack of sweet tea and cake was on your mind. The clock glowed 04:36 in bright green numbers. Military time, Robin lived on it. " Still up?" It was Cyborg's voice. "Jesus man don't do that" you whisper yelled. "Yeah I'm still awake, it's snack time." you chuckled afterwards. You gathered your snack and sat across from Cyborg, munching down on the cake and taking occasional sips of tea. Cyborg smiled and stood to leave. "Goodnight (y/n)" you smiled softly "Goodnight Cy" With that he was gone. You cleaned up your snack and padded back to your room. Robin hadn't moved from his spot. His arms wandered though, looking for your body. You returned to your spot, Robin's arms found you quickly and pulled you close.


	5. Chapter 5

Smoke pours from behind the outer wall and the shattered front entrance, as well as from a spot on the bridge that leads to the complex. If these clues are not enough to indicate that something very bad is going on, the blaring sirens settle the point. Guards are yelling and chasing after the monstrous creature that has broken into the prison. "He'll free the prisoners!" One shouts as he drops his gun and rushes to the other guards' aid. Soon the creature stops dead in its tracks. "You know, Cinderblock, normally the bad guys break out of jail." Beast Boy piped out. Robin speaks up next "And I can think of five good reasons why you don't want to break in." He leaps and lands like a cat crouched ready for prey. Each team member lines up in their respective battle positions.

Robin speaks cockily, "No matter how you do the math, it all adds up to you going down. So, are you going to go quietly...". "...or is this gonna get loud?" Cyborg finishes. Cinderblock bellows out some semblance of a battle cry and charges. Robin,in turn, shouts " Titans Go!". Each team member falls into position.Beast Boy becoming a hawk to fly behind Raven and Starfire who are readying their initial attacks. You follow closely, teleporting between your teammates and the beast.

You smirk and fall back allowing Robin to enter into the play. Robin lands a solid kick that staggers Cinderblock. The beast turns around just in time to catch a dose of starbolts in the back, courtesy of Starfire. Now Cyborg aims a right hook; even though Cinderblock stops it, he is still driven back by the impact.Beast Boy dives in and rakes his talons across the concrete body time after time, forcing Cinderblock to run to another corner. Raven puts herself in his path and levitates a section of the floor, tilting it up until it stands vertical. She rises out of the way an instant before he crashes through this improvised barrier, then flies away as Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire rush him. You chuckle and teleport between Cinderblock's shoulders causing him to attack himself. The fight continues for what seems like ages. Cinderblock is able to push out half the team only to have them return, Beast Boy is dropped on Raven, and Starfire is grabbed but frees herself. Cyborg looks at Robin,who asks the fated question. Want to give this guy the Sonic Boom? Cyborg replies with his signature grin " I got the Sonic if you got the Boom."

Cinderblock stops and turns around to find Robin and Cyborg running straight at him. They peel off to opposite sides and go up the walls, then jump toward each other as the cannon warms up. Whatever they were planning goes wrong, however, as their feet get tangled up and they are left spinning out of control in midair. Finally they fly apart and Cyborg crashes into the wall. His cannon goes off, producing a blast of sound that engulfs Beast Boy and Starfire. Robin slams against the other wall; a disc in his hand slides away and detonates at Raven's feet. 

Cinderblock is completely untouched by the fireworks and hurries away, smashing straight through one wall after another in his path. Prisoners step out to look after the lumbering colossus, then start to sprint out the same way he came in. Various prisoners run to freedom yelling with excitement

Robin, now on his feet and rubbing his head; soon a throng of escaping prisoners is coming straight at him. He whips out his fighting staff and extends it to full length, as he, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, and yourself get ready to fight back. Beast Boy resumes his T-Rex form and effectively scares the prisoners back to their cells.

Beast Boy, lightly jokes, "Jailbreak? I don't see a jail break."  
Robin, mumbling and angry, "None of us would have seen one if-  
Stop! No more mean talking! Starfire yells.   
Raven steps up next "Cinderblock escaped. No amount of yelling will change that. So stop acting like idiots, and let’s go home. "

You catch Cyborg and Robin throw each other a disdainful glance from over their shoulders. The two males huff and begin walking when they both whisper an insult to the other under their breath.   
Robin mumbles "Loser." and Cyborg grumbles out "Jerk."   
the two whirl to face one another and begin shouting "what was that?!" The two begin hurling insults until eventually Robin shouts "I don’t even know why you’re on this team! " Cyborg is stunned for a moment and calmly returns "I suppose that makes two of us. I quit"

These two words leave the rest of the group staring wide-eyed in total shock. You all watch as his silhouette stalks away, and you are able to catch as Robin hangs his head.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In this dark hole all that is heard is the whir of machinery, hard at work. a shadow figure is seated on a large chair and all that can be discerned is the glint of one eye. An overhead light suddenly pours light over the figure. he is wearing full body armor. and you can not discern any features except for the same singular eye from earlier. Cinderblock stumps into the light and places a tank, with a single name plate reading 38590, on the floor. When Slade speaks, his tone is even and measured. "Cinderblock. I see your mission was a success. Good. We will proceed with Phase Two. Wake him. " The behemoth strains at the metal cap on the top end of the tank and manages to unscrew it, releasing thick clouds of vapor. When they clear, the occupant begins to stir from his slumber. 385901 appears startled "I’m...awake? I should never be awake! I’m only human when I’m sleeping!" Slade speaks with an impish tone "But for what I have in mind, your human form is useless.I need Plasmus." The man’s form begins to swell and distort within the tank, causing the glass to bulge and finally shatter. What comes out is a mass of purplish slime that overwhelms the nearby Cinderblock, accompanied by more fumes from the liquid inside. When the view clears, the overhead light has gone out and the ooze has formed itself into a very large, roughly shaped humanoid with an extremely wide mouth and two tiny yellowish eyes- Plasmus, the form taken by 385901 whenever he is not asleep. The reason for the silence warning on his cell’s door is now abundantly clear. Plasmus comes forward and lets off a screeching roar.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You awake with a start mumbling the numbers 38590 over and over ingraining it into your memory. You look around surprised at your surroundings, or rather how they are moving. Your gaze finally lands on the green fur beneath you and you realize that Beast Boy is carrying you through the city streets. "Oh Friend (y/n )is Awake!" Starfire exclaims happily. You look around again bleary forms begin to resemble the titans again. Robin is close to you, watching you. "i am glad you have awoken, it seemed that the stress from the prison was too much. As we were leaving you collapsed suddenly. At that you growled and hoped down from Beast Boy's back. "I'm no damsel you should have woken me not carried me" you grumbled quietly but sighed at the noticeable lag your bad leg caused. You huffed in annoyance and hopped back onto Beast Boy knowing full well what had to be done once you returned to the tower.


End file.
